


Stress Relief

by Mafifysan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW, dirkjake - Freeform, homesuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafifysan/pseuds/Mafifysan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Jake and Dirk are a couple and they live toguether. Dirk has been so stressed building a machine for a costumer and Jake tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks.  
> Its not the first time I write a lemon... But it is the first time I upload one so... Meh.
> 
> Its not done. It will be two or three chaps.

"Roxy!, I dont know what to do... He just looks so stressed and tense..." I heard her small rant and sighed "Yes! I know hes always tense... But this is not his usual tense!" I heard some silence on the line "Any suggestions? I really dont know how to cheer him up"

"Uhu... Uhm..." I frowned, what was she getting at?  
"Roxy... Wha-... Oh..." Know I get it, and this was going to be embarrasing.  
"Alright, uhm... Wait, Dont give me instructions! I think I know how to please my husband!" I felt my face warm, and I knew I was blushing.  
"Yeah, thanks bye- ... IM NOT GOING TO SEND YOU AN AUDIO!!" I hunged up, Roxy could be a real pain in the ass, but she was our best friend.

My name is Jake English and I have been married to my husband Dirk for two years now, and its been great so far. We travel a lot, but always come back home to our friends. Dirk makes lots of money with his inventions and robots, you could say hes kind of famous.

Some millionare wants him to build one of his most famous death machines. And Dirk has been so stressed about it, he always says it has to be perfect, PERFECT.  
So Dirk is always locked in his lab.

I walk in to our room and there he is, blue prints on hand, notebooks all over the bed, stressing himself out.  
"Dirk you really should rest" I sat on the bed next him and touched his arm.  
He didnt hear me.  
"Dirk"  
"Oh-? What? Sorry" he rubbed his temples and sighed "Im afraid I cant, the machine its due to next week..." he started to open the print wider and dragged his finger along some model drawings "Its not done"

"What do you mean its not done?! Wasnt it only yesterday you were testing it?" I frowned and crossed my arms "It looked done to me! You said it was perfect" 

"I know what I said! Its just not done... Needs a few more twitches" I heard the sudden change in his voice and it was time to put my plan on action.

"Say... Why dont you leave all those prints and..." I leaned in and kissed his ear "Take a bath with me?" he turned to look at me, and I saw that little spark in his eye, but then it died.  
"Im so sorry Jake, but I cant right now... Maybe tomorrow?" my eyes fell and I pulled away sighing, but then he grabbed my face and kissed me "Im sorry baby" he said and the way his lips would brush against mine felt nice.  
"Its fine" I smiled at him returning the kiss "Im gonna take that bath now" I picked myself up from the bed.  
"Okay" I heard him say.  
I wont give up. He would give in eventually.

Our room was wide, it had its own bathroom, and a huge bed.  
I locked myself in the bathroom and started the water, and it felt nice against my skin, "What to do...?" I took some liquid soap and soaked my fingers with it, I spreaded my legs and brushed my fingers against my hole then all along my ass "Ah..." I didnt mean to moan, but the thought of Dirk touching me was exciting, my fingers will never beat his. It didnt feel half as good.

I made sure I cleaned myself good, and stepped out of the tub quickly drying my hair and put on a white shirt and some small spandex shorts I knew Dirk loved to see me in.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"Hey" I said casually and wrapped a small towel around my neck.  
Dirk looked up and his jaw almost dropped. I hid my grin.  
"H-hey..." he tilted his head and dropped his glasses.

I faked a yawn and sat next to him in the bed.  
"How was your bath?"  
"Pretty good" considering I was touching myself thinking about him, then yes, pretty good.

I pushed away all his work, making it fall down on the floor.  
"What are you-- "  
I sat down comfortably on his lap, my back facing his face,I took the remote control and turned on the t.v and started slowly rubbing my ass against his crotch.  
"Its monday today right? I think that show we like its on" he gasped and I smiled, randomly changing channels.

It seemed to work cause I could feel something hard pressing in my ass.  
This continued like that for a few minutes, then Dirk's hands grabbed my hips pulling me down harder.

"Ah!" now I could feel myself getting hard, then remembered all those times he touched me in our honeymoon, and even back then when we were a couple, when we were alone on Lotak... And ah shit.

"D-diirk~..." small choked sounds scaped my mouth and they wouldnt stop.  
"Yes?" his voice was deeper than usual, and I knew that what tone meant. I couldnt manage a sentence, sometimes it was absurd how I would get hard so fast or how I would cum so soon.  
It was all his fault, he would try to slow down so we would both last longer but, that was impossible.  
"Eat m-me...?" I lifted my ass up as high as I could since this position wasnt helping much, he licked his lips and grinned "Theres no need to ask" then I felt some fingers against my shorts and some nails too following by a sound.

Dirk had just ripped my shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think guys.


End file.
